


1am text shenanigans

by Dylvaz



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst, April is a biromantic ace, Casey is a lesbian, Comedy, Donnie is aroace, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little to no ships, M/M, TCESTERS DNI, Textfic, Tired Draxum, WEEE kinda a crack fic I guess??, mikey is pan, no Tcest, rottmnt, slight angst sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylvaz/pseuds/Dylvaz
Summary: Leo makes a groupchat and stupid things ensue yeee
Relationships: Casey/Kendra, Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & April O'Neil & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 95





	1. Groupchat creation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo: Since we’re red eared sliders does this mean we can breath through our ass?
> 
> Donnie:...
> 
> Donnie:yes.

This takes place after the ending of season 2

_Leo created a groupchat_

_Leo added Mikey,Donnie,Raph and 4 others_

Leo: hey y’all,i thought it’d be fun to have a groupchat to text from

Mikey: yesyesyesyessss

Mikey: GROUPCHATTT

April: im already in like 6373748374746 groupchats w ppl from school but another couldn’t hurt

Donnie: My notifications are going crazy,what’s going on?

Leo:ewwww donnie stop texting w proper punctuation and capital letters

Donnie:I’m going to continue just to bother you.

Mikey: ewwww donnie stop texting w proper punctuation and capital letters

Donnie: If it bothers you of course I’ll stop Mikey! *smiley face emoji*

April: DOXXNNIIEE???

Leo:HEY RUDE

Mikey: DID HE JUST TYPE OUT AN EMOJI INSTEAD OF JUST USING ONE I CANT-

Leo: THATS IT IM CHANGING UR USERNAME

Donnie: WAIT NO-

_Leo changed Donnie’s username to “Megamind”_

Megamind: LEOOOOO

April: I SEE THE RESEMBLANCE HSDHHDDH

Leo: I wouldn’t laugh too hard April ;)

April: oh no wAIT NO-

_Leo changed April’s username to “bitch with a bat”_

Megamind: Yup that’s her alright

April: DONNIE I WILL SACRIFICE YOU

Casey: WHAT IS GOING ON???

Casey:WHY AM I YELLING ON TEXT???

Casey: SOMEBODY HELP WHY ARE THE LETTERS BIG??!!

bitch with a bat: press the arrow on the left bottom

Casey: oh thanks

_Leo changed Casey’s username to “hockey stick”_

hockey stick:,,,,I’m not complaining I LOVE HOCKEY

Mikey: I want a cool username too Leo :(

_Leo changed Mikey’s name to “cool username”_

bitch with a bat: LEO NO GIVE HIM THE USERNAME HE WANTS RIGHT NOW

Megamind: OR ME AND APRIL WILL DESTROY YOU *knife emoji* *angry face emoji* *demon emoji*

Leo: DONNIE STOP TYPING EMOJIS JUST USE THEM

Megamind: No.

Raph: What’s going on here?

_Leo changed Raph’s name to “Dwayne Johnson”_

cool username: HFHDHDHDHDSTOP IM LAUGHINF TOO HARFSGSGD

Dwayne Johnson: ....why tho??

Leo: raph if Dwayne Johnson was a mutant turtle he would look like you

Hockey stick:....

Hockey stick:i suddenly see the similarities

Megamind: Wow Leo actually said something right for once

Leo: SHUT UPPP

Splinter: Oooh a groupchat! This is what the kids do these days!

_Leo changed Splinters name to “Dad bod”_

bitch with a bat: NONONOONOOONO

cool username: EEEIIIEEEEWWWW

Dwayne Johnson: is this based off the Lair games this year??

bitch with a bat: IM STILL TRYING TO FORGET

Megamind: I may have won that lair games thanks to that event but I still carry a deep trauma from it...

Leo: shut up donnie you PINNED HIS NAKED ASS ON MY FACE YOU DONT HAVE A RIGHT TO TALK

Megamind: AND YOU DROPPED A FRIDGE ON ME

Hockey stick: what are you guys talking abt??

cool username: you weren’t there but every year we have a lair games and....we prefer not to talk abt what the last event was this year...

Hockey stick: Sounds traumatizing

Dad bod: It was for them but for me it was hilarious

Draxum: I’m glad that I wasn’t there.

_Leo changed Draxum’s username to “Dad Cena”_

Dad Cena: I don’t understand why you gave me this name.

Leo: well,you are ~~voiced by~~ sound like john cena and your technically our dad sooooo

Dwayne Johnson: he does sound like John Cena doesn’t he?

Dad Cena: I do?

Leo: Yes,yes you do

Megamind: You know Leo,I’m really good at hacking.

Leo: yeah yeah donnie ik

Leo: but what does this have to do with anything??

_Megamind has become an admin_

_Leo is no longer an admin_

Leo: WAIT NO DONNIE STOP IM LEADER NOW STOP

Leo: YOU BETTER NOT DO WHAT I THINK YOUR GONNA DO

Megamind: REVENGE WILL BE MINE! EVIL LAUGH

_Megamind changed Leo’s username to “Rin stan”_

Rin stan: DONNIE I FUCKING HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU

Megamind: EVIL LAUGH

cool username: PLEASE DONT BE WHAT I THINK THIS IS-

bitch with a bat: RIN?? AS IN RIN KAGAMINE???? THE VOCALOID????

Dwayne Johnson: LEO IS SUCH A RIN KAGAMINE STAN ITS HILARIOUS

Megamind: He blasts her songs and has had a crush on her since he was 10.

Hockey stick: AHSJSHSHSJ

bitch with a bat: HE HAS A CRUSH ON RIN FUCKING KAGAMINEHSHSHSHDHD

Rin stan: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UPPPP

Rin stan: THATS IT DONNIE,,,

Rin stan: DONNIE STANS AVA MAX

bitch with a bat: AVA MAXXXJSJDHDHD

Hockey stick: STOP HER SONGS PLAY ALL THE TIME IM SICK OF IT

cool username: donnie blasts “sweet but psycho” while working on his tech and in retaliation leo blasts “bring it on” by rin and len kagamine so in retaliation to the retaliation donnie upgraded his speakers to be louder than leos and blasts “so am i” by ava max

bitch with a bat: MXXIKKEEE@@YYY???

bitch with a bat: YOU JUST FUCKINF EXPOSEDTHEMMMMGDHDHD

Megamind: Micheal I can’t believe you would tell them that I stan Ava Max *angry face emoji*

cool username: OH MY GOD DD JUST USE THE EMOJI

cool username: Like this >:(

Megamind: ...

Megamind: No.

bitch with a bat: i still can’t get over that you stan ava max

Megamind: Scoff,so what? Your a Rihanna stan.

bitch with a bat: YES I AM AND IM PROUD

cool username: i love Ariana Grande!

bitch with a bat: you got good taste mikey

Dad bod: ....

Dad bod: stan?

Rin stan: it’s a term that kids use these days for things that they like

Dad bod: Ah thank you Leo! Glad that your helping me stay hip!

Dwayne Johnson: I’m sorry dad but please never use the word “hip” in a sentence again

Rin stan: i second that notion

Dwayne Johnson: Also Draxum is a kpop stan

bitch with a bat: WGXXHAT???THIS HAS GOTTA BE A JOKESHHDHD

Dad Cena: ....

Dad Cena: no I’m not

Dwayne Johnson: You were listening to “Run” by BTS you can’t fool us

Rin stan: i saw a red velvet glow stick can’t fool us

Megamind: Leo you have a Rin glowstick from when you snuck out to Miku Expo when we were 14.

Rin stan: NO I DONT SHUT UP

cool username: hey casey,who do you stan??

Hockey stick: girl in red and hayley kiyoko!!

cool username:....

bitch with a bat: that’s kinda ga- nvm

Rin stan: n e ways

Dad Cena: Everyone should be asleep right now.

Dwayne Johnson: I agree! Especially Donnie who refuses to sleep.

Megamind: That is correct. I don’t sleep.

Dad Cena: Everyone go to bed,it’s unhealthy to stay up so late.

cool username: awh he cares abt us!

Dad Cena: NO I DONT YOUR MESSAGES ARE JUST SENDING ANNOYING NOTIFICATIONS

cool username:...riiiiight

cool username: i am actually pretty tired,imma sleep.

cool username: gn y’all!

bitch with a bat: me too,gn!

Megamind: Goodnight.

Dwayne Johnson: Goodnight fam!

Rin stan: gn

Hockey stick: gn everyone

Last message sent at 12:31 am


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoving in my personal sexuality headcannos for the characters be like:

** Fam groupchat **

Hockey stick: oh my god

Hockey stick: oh my god guys I’m in love 

bitch with a bat: WHHHXXFFAAT???? HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABT THIS???

Rin stan: TELL US TELL US TELL US

Megamind: Disgusting,romance.

Dwayne Johnson: Casey come on tell us!

cool username: come on casey plsss

Hockey stick: So I decided to join some after school clubs besides sports right?

bitch with a bat: yeah i remember you telling me and sunita abt it

Hockey stick: and i always wanted to create a cool little game so i went to coding

Megamind: I’m interested.

bitch with a bat: coding?? oh no,Casey no

Hockey stick: and the leader of the club is REALLY cute..

bitch with a bat: THIS BETTER NOT BE WHO I THINK IT IS

Hockey stick: and she helped me out with learning the basics

bitch with a bat: NO CASEY NOOO

cool username: she?? oh you like girls that’s chill

Rin stan: how could you not tell mikey? she listens to girl in red

Hockey stick: and she’s really pretty,,,and she gave me her number,,,

Megamind: This is getting too cheesy.

cool username: HER NAME CASEY WHATS HER NAME

bitch with a bat: PLEASE DONT TELL ME ITS WHO I THINK IT IS

Hockey stick: and her names Kendra <3

bitch with a bat: NOOOOO NOT HERRRR

Megamind: GSHSHDHDHDHDJF

Megamind:KENDRAAAAA???????!!!!!!

Megamind: PURPLE DRAGONS KENDRAAA??????!!!

Megamind: CASEY YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO BREATH IN MY VICINITY ANYMOREJDHDHD

Hockey stick: I KNOW SHES KINDA AN ASSHOLE TO YOU GUYS BUT SHES RLLY NICE-

Megamind: KINDA???? KINDA AN ASSHOLE????????????

bitch with a bat: IT HAD TO BE KENDRA,,OF ALL THE GIRLS IN OUR SCHOOL IT HAD TO BE FUCKINF KENDRA

Hockey stick: she gave me her number,,im gonna text her 

bitch with a bat: NO CASEY FIGHT YOUR DISASTER LESBIAN URGES AND THINK 

bitch with a bat: I CAN SET YOU UP WITH ANY FUCKING GIRL IN OUR SCHOOL BUT NOT KENDRA

Hockey stick: omg guys she sent me a message omg omg

Megamind: hhh,,,h.h. d.ONt,,fUck,,ing r.ep.lY

Dwayne Johnson: We broke him

Dwayne Johnson: Anyways Casey text her back! :D

bitch with a bat: CASEY PLS I KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE GAY URGES BUT NOT K E N D R A

Hockey stick:IM TEXTING HER BACK HDHDHDH

** Kendra>Hockey stick **

Kendra: Hey! This is Kendra from coding

Hockey stick: HI this is Casey! Srry abt the username.

Kendra: Nah it’s cool,I don’t play sports but I watch hockey a lot. It looks fun but I don’t know how to skate lmao

** Fam groupchat **

Hockey stick: SHE LIKES HOCKEY IM SO IN LOVE RIGHT NOW SHES PERFECT

bitch with a bat: NOOOOO

cool username:Awwwweee you guys would be such a cute couple! <3

Megamind: NO THEY WOULDNT ANY COUPLE WITH KENDRA SUCKS BECAUSE KENDRA SUCKS BECAUSE SHE SUCKS AND KENDRA SUCKS AND THE STUPID PURPLE DRAGONS SUCK

Hockey stick: n e ways

** Kendra>Hockey stick **

Kendra: you there?

Hockey stick: yeah don’t worry I’m here

Hockey stick: you said you didn’t know how to ice skate,I could teach you if you’d like

Hockey stick: there’s an indoor public rink not too far from school

Hockey stick: we could go like,,a date if that’s cool with you

Kendra: that sounds cool,tomorrow after school maybe

Hockey stick: cool

Kendra: cool

**Fam** **groupchat**

Hockey stick: I ASKED HER OUT SHE SAID YES OMG

cool username: Good for you <3

Megamind: NO NOT GOOD FOR HER UTS KENDRA IS EVERYONE OUT OF THEIR MINDS????

bitch with a bat: i have no idea what being a disaster lesbian like casey is like,thank god im biromantic ace

cool username: i have no idea what being a disaster lesbian like casey is like because im disaster pan

Rin stan: i have no idea what being a disaster lesbian like casey is like since im a boy but i know what it’s like to like girls

Dwayne Johnson: same 

Megamind: I have no idea what love and attraction feels like 

bitch with a bat: donnie is an aro/ace example tbh

** Kendra>Hockey stick  **

Kendra: So,I’ll see you at school tomorrow 

Hockey stick: Sure,meet me at the school gates at 5pm so we can go to the ice skating rink

Kendra: Sure see you then 

** Purple dragons groupchat bitchesss **

Kendra: OMG WERE GOING ON A SKATING DATE TMMRW IM SO EXCITED HDDHHDHDHFH

Jeremy: congrats

Jase: Kendra you are a literal gay disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so short I’m sorry hshdhdhd,but holy crap?? 18 kudos and it’s only been a day since I started this fic??? Thank you guys so much for reading,it means a lot to me!


	3. Duck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me disappear and reappear

Fam groupchat

Rin stan: y’all that game of among us was lit

Megamind: No it wasn’t.

cool username: wydm donnie? the game went fine

Megamind: YOU BOTH WERE THE TWO IMPOSTERS NO IT DIDNT

Megamind: I TRUSTED YOU TO ACCOMPANY ME TO ELECTRICAL MIKEY AND THEN YOU KILL ME???

cool username: sorry donnie,but it had to be done 

Rin stan: you trusted mikey but not me? 

Megamind: I barely ever trust you and when I don’t I usually have good reason to.

Rin stan: understandable

Hockey stick: oh were y’all playing among us?

bitch with a bat: yeah i called you a few times to invite you and you didn’t answer

Hockey stick: sorry,i was hanging out w kendra 

bitch with a bat: suddenly i have decided im homophobic 

Hockey stick:KSKAKSUEJF APRIL NO

bitch with a bat: IM SORRY I STILL HATE KENDRA

bitch with a bat: *strangling hacker lesbian*

Rin stan: you really hate her huh

bitch with a bat: we’ve been in the same class since kindergarten and she has always been the worst

bitch with a bat: like some sort of hacker regina george 

Rin stan: REGINA GEORGETSYSHHS

Megamind: i just woke up to this

cool username: what the duck happened here 

cool username: *duck

cool username: *duck

cool username: wtf it won’t let me type duck

cool username: NOT DUCK I MEAN DUCK

cool username: WHAT IS HAPPENING

bitch with a bat: KDHWIDHAJDHD

Rin stan: IS HE TRYING TO TYPE “FUCK”??

Megamind: Oh yeah he can’t.

Megamind: I installed a software so that any swear word(including in different languages) will change to a kid friendly replacement.

cool username: WHY

Megamind: Because your a child.

cool username: YOUR ONLY A YEAR OLDER THAN ME

cool username: LET ME TYPE DUCK

cool username: I MEAN THE F WORD

bitch with a bat: i second that

Rin stan: #letmikeytypefuck2020

Dwayne Johnson: But he’s so small,so innocent,don’t let him type fuck 

Megamind: See? Raph gets it.

cool username: LET ME TYPE THE F WORD PLEASSSEE

Megamind: No.

Rin stan: OH MY GODFJDJDHD

Dwayne Johnson: MIKEY

bitch with a bat: what happened?

Rin stan: MIKEY JUST SCREAMED “FUCK” AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGSUSJSHSE

bitch with a bat: DJSIEHDJ OH MY GOD MIKEYYY

cool username: IF I CANT TYPE IT I WILL SAY IT

Dad bod: I just heard orange scream “fuck” what happened?

bitch with a bat: scroll up

Dad bod: ....

Dad bod: what the fuck


	4. I’m the alpha I’m the leader I’m to one to trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cancer tw

**Fam groupchat**

Rin stan: im the alpha

Bitch with a bat: im the leader

Cool username: im the one to trust(trust)

Bitch with a bat: together we do whatever it takes we’re in this pack for life

Rin stan: AWOOOOOOOO!!

cool username: WERE WOLVES,WE OWN THE NIGHT

Megamind: Officially disowning Mikey and Leo and my brothers and April as my best friend.

Bitch with a bat: DONNIE NO-

Dwayne Johnson:....what did they do??

Megamind: Theyre typing out the Disney song from a Tiktok trend.

Dwayne Johnson: what’s the trend?

Rin stan: kids wear furry masks and pretend to run on the screen

Dwayne Johnson: ....

Dwayne: why???

Rin stan: because

Rin stan: THEYRE THE ALPHA

Bitch with a bat: THEYRE THE LEADER

cool username: THEYRE THE ONE TO TRUST(TRUST)

**Megamind removed Rin stan,cool username and bitch with a bat from the groupchat**

Megamind: PLEASE

Megamind: SILENCE

Dwayne Johnson: add them back donald

Megamind: hhhhhh

Megamind: Fine.

Megamind added 3 people to the groupchat

Cool username: WHY THE

bitch with a bat: FUCK

Cool username: DID YOU REMOVE US???

Megamind: April are you saying fuck because Mikey can’t?

Bitch with a bat: Yeah I’m helping him out

Megamind: why are we friends

Bitch with a bat: idk don’t question it

Megamind: Alright

Megamind: But keep this up and I’ll ban you from swearing over text too.

Bitch with a bat: NO WHY

April laughed as she placed her phone down on her nightstand. “April! It’s nearly time to go!” Her stepdad reminded her from the living room.

April scrambled up to change into her usual clothes and fixed up her glasses. Grabbing her phone from the charger she walked into the living room, Mayhem following behind her. “Are we leaving?” She asked her stepdad, Mehmet. “Yup, you ready to go kiddo?” He said, ruffling up her hair. “Yeah, yeah.” She said, laughing as she playfully pushed his hand off her head.

They got into the car and April watched the city outside the car window with Mayhem sleeping on her lap. New York was busy as usual, with people walking up and down the streets, going in and out of cafes and shops and driving to work.

“The traffic seems worse than usual this morning.” Mehmet said. “Longer trip means more time to play music.” April said, shrugging as she turned on the radio and immediately groaned. “If they play Mamacita or Savage Love one more time I will scream.” She said. Mehmet chuckled at her comment and reached for the small album of music CD’s they kept in the car.

“Pick something yourself then.” He suggested as he handed the album over to April. She looked through a few CD’s until she found the one she was looking for. Inserting the disk into the car she picked out a song. The cars speakers started to blast out “Only Girl” by Rihanna and April found herself tapping her fingers to the beat.

“Rihanna again?” Mehmet asked. “Sometimes you should play some good old fashioned Barış Manço”. April smiled and rolled her eyes. “I bet if I asked anyone in the city they wouldn’t know who he is.” She replied. Mehmet playfully rolled his eyes back at her. He may not be famous here but he’s very famous in Turkey!” Mehmet relented.

They finally arrived outside the hospital. “We’re here for Elizabeth O’Neil.” Mehmet said to the receptionist. The receptionist typed in her computer for a few seconds, searching up her name. “They’re in room 236.” The receptionist said, smiling up at them.

April sighed. Walking through the halls of the hospitals were always weird for her. You could be passing by a room where a patient would be experiencing they’re final moments and you’d never know. She also didn’t like the feeling they gave her. People coughing and sneezing everywhere, pale white walls that hurt her eyes and families crying over the losses of loved ones. April never liked hospitals.

She takes in a deep breath and suddenly wishes that she had Mayhem with her, but she reminded herself that pets shouldn’t be in hospitals. If Mayhem triggered an allergic reaction in someone she would never forgive herself.

She placed her hand on the door knob and gently pushed the door open and immediately felt sick. There, sat her mother. Her beautiful, gentle and caring mother who had raised her and took care of her throughout her whole life. There was a IV tube sticking through her arm and she looked thinner. Her skin and eyes no longer held the same, healthy glow.

“Hi baby.” Her mom cooed gently at her. “Hi mom.” April forced out, her voice betraying her composed facade. With slow steps she moved inside the room and sat down on the chair that was placed beside her moms bed.

“Hello to you too.” April’s mom said to her husband, smiling at him. “So, how’s school? How are your friends?” She immediately started asking. “Schools great mom. My friends are going good too, I hung out with them the other day.” She responded.

Just then, a doctor arrived at the door. “Good morning everyone.” The doctor greeted, flashing everyone a gentle smile. He looked around and saw April in the room. Turning to Mehmet he gestured for him to come outside. April knew what that meant. It meant bad news that they didn’t want her to hear so she wouldn’t worry.

“Even with the chemotherapy the cancer is spreading.” The doctor began. “Unfortunately the treatment won’t do anything for her beyond this point.”

Mehmet sighed and rubbed his eyes, feeling tears coming. “How long does she have?” He asked the doctor. “I’d say about 3 months, unless the treatment starts miraculously working”. Mehmet nodded. “Thank you doctor.”

He opened the door of the room. “April, it’s time to go. Your mom has another chemotherapy session soon.” April nodded and gave one last look at her mother, who gave her a gentle smile. “It’s gonna be alright baby.”

April gave her a teary eyed smile and with that, they left the room.

The drive back was mostly silent. A huge difference in the contrast to the way there. Traffic was worse since that it was midday and New Yorkers were running hastily around, trying to get whatever they had to do done.

Even with the loud honking and bustling noises of New York, the car felt quiet. Suddenly, April broke the silence.

“3 months?” She croaked out, still looking outside the window. “You heard us?” Mehmet asked. April nodded, still not turning to face him. Mayhem snuggled closer into her stomach, attempting to comfort her.

Mehmet shook his head, tears of his own starting to form in his eyes. “Yeah, 3 months.”

When they arrived home April immediately threw herself across her bed. “Hey kiddo, I have some errands to run so I’ll be out for a few hours. Think you’ll be good on your own?” Mehmet asked, standing at the doorway. “I’ll be fine.” April replied.

As soon as he left April picked up her phone.

**Fam groupchat**

Bitch with a bat: hey guys

Rin stan: APRIIIL

Cool username: wanna come over and hang out at the lair? :D

Dwayne Johnson: We’re gonna watch a movie!

Bitch with a bat: sorry guys don’t feel like it :(

Rin stan: huh

Rin stan: did something happen you never pass up movie night

Bitch with a bat: i just got back from visiting my mom

Cool username: is she doing better?

Bitch with a bat: the opposite

Dwayne Johnson: oh no..

Bitch with a bat: she has three months left.

Rin stan: I thought the chemotherapy was working??

Bitch with a bat: the cancer has spread too much.

Cool username: oh my god :((

Megamind: Are you at home right now?

Bitch with a bat: yeah

Megamind: I’m coming over.

Bitch with a bat: Donnie you don’t have to

Megamind: But I want to

Bitch with a bat: ....

Bitch with a bat: fine.

A few minutes later April heard a tap on her window. She turned and saw Donnie perched on her windowsill, waiting for her to let him in. She walked over to the window and slid it up, allowing Donnie to crawl in.

Mayhem immediately jumped on his shoulder, rubbing his face on his. “Missed you too.” Donnie said to the little creature.

“Why’d you come over D?” April asked, her voice almost a whisper. “To do this.” Donnie responded. April suddenly felt two strong arms around her.

She almost wanted to push him away, but slowly she felt herself start to crumble. Tears started to pool from her eyes as she sobbed into his shoulder, her wails being muffled. She was crying so hard she couldn’t breath.

Donnie held her shaking form and soothingly rubbed circles on her back. Soon her wails died down, leaving her to sniffle and occasionally hiccup. She was still shaking and exhausted, but even though her eyes stung she felt better.

She felt a three fingered hand gently run through her hair. No words were exchanged between the two. But they both knew that words weren’t needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls don’t attack me y’all saw that angst and hurt comfort tag.
> 
> Also Mehmet is not a real character from the rise series. He’s April’s stepdad who I made up. I made him Turkish coz I’m Turkish and I never see Turkish characters in western media.
> 
> Also!! This is not April x Donnie, what happened at the end of the chapter is purely platonic!!


	5. Spill the tea

**Fam groupchat**

Hockey stick: oh my god

Hockey stick: guys guess what happened

Bitch with a bat: spill the tea 🍵

Rin stan: i heard there was tea to be spilled and i came as fast as i could

Megamind: You’ve been on your phone for the past 2 hours.

Rin stan: LIES

Hockey stick: so basically I was working my shift at target

Hockey stick: and my weekend shift is really early so it was like 6am and there’s nearly nobody

Hockey stick: this little girl walks in

Bitch with a bat: alone?

Hockey stick: COMPLETELY alone

Rin stan: no parents?

Hockey stick: no parents

Hockey stick: And she’s walking through the aisles and just looking around

Hockey stick: so me and my coworker, Brian are immediately concerned

Bitch with a bat: holup, Brian westhill from school?

Hockey stick: yeah him!

Bitch with a bat: that’s cool, we’re project partners in algebra

Megamind: Continue the story Casey

Hockey stick: wait you were listening?

Megamind: Yes, I’m actually invested in this

Hockey stick: so me and brian approach the girl

Hockey stick: and we ask her “what are you doing here?” “where’s your parents?” “How old are you?” and blah blah blah

Hockey stick: she’s completely silent

Hockey stick: she looks up

Hockey stick: and says something that absolutely shocked me

Bitch with a bat: WHAT DID SHE SAY

Rin stan: TELL USSSS

Hockey stick: she looks me dead in the eye and goes:

Hockey stick: 🎤sawarasenai🥰kimi😸wa⛓shojo👻na💅no?✨bökù🌸wâ🧚ÿariçhiñ🤴bįcchī😾ńo😩osû🚣dà🎉yo💦

Bitch with a bat: NOOOSIDISKSJJSKW

Rin stan: CASEY STOPJDJDJFV

Megamind: I hate you.

Hockey stick: IM SORRY IT WAS PERFECT

Bitch with a bat: we are no longer friends CASSANDRA

Rin stan: NOT THE FULL NAME-

Hockey stick: that doesn’t change the fact that I beat you in the 7th grade spelling bee O’NEIL

Megamind: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT-

Bitch with a bat: at least I’m not dating the enemy smh my head

Megamind: Don’t say “smh my head” it means “shaking my head my head” and that makes no fucking sense at all.

Bitch with a bat: don’t ruin my moment DONNATELLO

Hockey stick: why does every convo we have end up w you shitting on Kendra

Bitch with a bat: because i hate her

Bitch with a bat: so n e ways

Bitch with a bat: your dating an irl version of Draco Malfoy

Hockey stick: ew

Bitch with a bat: *Draco Malfoy with boobs

Hockey stick: better

Cool username: what did i missssss

Rin stan: eyyyy mikey

Rin stan: scroll up

Cool username: ....

Cool username: I don’t get it

Bitch with a bat: it’s the opening them to an anime called “Yarichin”

Cool username: cool!

Cool username: Brb im gonna go watch it

Dwayne Johnson: NO

Rin stan: when did you get here?

Dwayne Johnson: I felt my big brother senses tingle

Bitch with a bat: damn ok


End file.
